<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wading Through the Reeds by PrinceLey_Peach_Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724130">Wading Through the Reeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLey_Peach_Tea/pseuds/PrinceLey_Peach_Tea'>PrinceLey_Peach_Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids Learning To Love, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed saves RK900, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflict, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Torture, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, angst right in front of my salad, not all scenes and events directly relate to the actual story, possible triggers, some original content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLey_Peach_Tea/pseuds/PrinceLey_Peach_Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Gavin Reed and RK900, Nines. </p><p>They get off on the wrong foot and stay that way, until minds are set free and they soon learn to love. </p><p>The events of this will also link into Thirium of an Android and the stories I post about Kamski. </p><p>Also some inspiration may be drawn from Detroit: Evolution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wading Through the Reeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin and Nines meet for the first time and things don't get off to a good start.</p><p>They have their first case together and things get rather interesting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is my first Reed900 fic and I've been sitting on this idea since I started writing 'Thirium of an Android'. I've grown to love Reed900 more especially after watching Detroit: Evolution. </p><p>I really hope you like this and I hope you're all doing well and have a lovely day! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being assigned to the DPD was exactly what Connor- the RK900 expected. He had seen some of his previous model’s memories of the place, what he had worked on in the Deviant investigation and was ready to start his work to finish what the other Connor could not.<br/><br/>However, the one thing he was not expecting, was his assigned partner, Gavin Dakota Reed. He was dubbed as the <em> Lone-Wolf </em> of the Detroit Police Department. Connor knew he loathed working with anyone other than his own ego. The amount of <em> human </em> detectives he’d been partnered with before now… was far too extensive and showed that this would be a challenge for the RK900. But, it was now his job to look out for the Detective. Work with him at any cost to get to the bottom of deviancy and take it out once and for all.<br/><br/>“Connor?” The gruff and (very) tired voice of Gavin Reed came from behind him. Connor was standing by Gavin’s desk, going over information before the detective arrived. “What the fuck are you doing here? Your plastic ass should be down at Hank’s helping that miserable sod out until he regains his memory. So, since you’re assigned to his case, go the phuck away.”<br/><br/>As Gavin flopped down into his seat- putting his legs up on the desk, the RK900 couldn’t help but look down at him and sneer. He could tell that Gavin was surveying him. Of course he wasn’t at all like his inferior model- the RK800.</p><p>“What the phuck are you wearing? Did Hank remember who he was and think it would be funny to pull a sick and elaborate prank?”<br/><br/>“I am wearing my uniform, Detective.” The bot couldn’t help but reply curtly. “My name is Connor. I am the new and improved android sent by CyberLife. The RK900 model far-”<br/><br/>“Nope, nope, no way are we having <em> two </em> Plastic Detectives here. Especially two named Connor!”<br/><br/>“Then what name would you prefer I use, Detective Reed?”<br/><br/>“What, can I name you like some dog?”<br/><br/>The RK900’s LED sunk into red and he turned away slightly. Blinking a few times to let it sync back to being blue. “I guess you can put it that way if you so wish.”<br/><br/>“So, your model number is RK900?”<br/><br/>“Yes.”<br/><br/>“Then just Nines.”<br/><br/>Nines nodded and tilted his head to the side slightly. “Does referring to me as ‘Nines’ make you happy?”<br/><br/>“Maybe. It’s better than giving a tin can a real name. You’re not alive.”<br/><br/>“Shame, your happiness doesn’t really factor into my programming, but, if you’re in a good mood you may actually get some work done.”<br/><br/>Gavin rose to his feet with a clatter, grabbing Nines by his turtle-neck, collar hybrid. “Do you phucking think you’re funny? You shouldn’t treat me like that you prick!”<br/><br/>LED flicking between red and yellow, Nines continued to look down at Gavin. “You should be able to retain professionalism in the workplace by not getting upset over something so small and trivial.”<br/><br/>The detective was about to retaliate, but Fowler poked his head out of his office “Gavin. Office. Now.”<br/><br/>Gavin clicked his tongue- smirking as he let Nines go. “Looks like you’ve been saved by the bell.” He then turned on his heel and marched into Fowler’s office. Nines followed close behind him- pissing off Gavin even more.<br/><br/>“So, I see you’ve met the newest model sent from CyberLife to aid us into the investigation into Deviants.”<br/><br/>“Yes I did.” Gavin continued to stand- arms crossed against his chest. “A lovely character and android. Sure he will fit in with Hank and his Plastic Toy once they’re back from medical leave.”<br/><br/>“No, Connor is handling things as well as he can by himself. I am assigning this Connor to you.”<br/><br/>There were a few moments of silence in the room. Nines spoke up first.<br/><br/>“Detective Reed prefers that I go by Nines. It may make it easier to tell both RK models apart.”<br/><br/>Then Gavin tilted his head back and hollered with laughter. Nines looked at him, LED seeping into yellow- trying to figure out what was going on with the detective. “You can’t be phucking serious? I work alone, Fowler- you should know this better than anyone.”<br/><br/>Fowler grunted in response, shaking his head. “I haven’t made any deals with you like that. You’ve gone through so many <em> human </em> partners that the board and I thought it best to just assign a robotic one to you. It won’t have feelings for you to tarnish, no matter how much you try to scream at it to go away. It’s been assigned to stay with you at all times.”<br/><br/>The detective cussed, kicking at the chair in front of him. “It’s not staying at my house like Hank has Connor staying at his!”<br/><br/>“He is the most advanced android there’s been, especially for our Crimes Department. He has been ordered by me to stay by your side.”<br/><br/>“Like some dumb, plastic babysitter?”<br/><br/>“If you see it like that, then yes.” The Captain scowled and huffed- clearly not ready to take any of Gavin’s bullshit.<br/><br/>Gavin threw his hands into the air and stormed out muttering something about <em> Elijah Kamski </em> .<br/><br/>Nines looked at Fowler and gave him a curt nod. “Don’t worry, Captain Fowler. I will protect Detective Reed and solve this case.”<br/><br/>Fowler nodded and motioned for the android to leave. <em><br/><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> “Hey, Tin Can.” Gavin growled before sinking back into his chair- massaging his temples. “Get me a cup of coffee.”<br/><br/>The RK900s LED faded from blue to yellow and back again before he started to speak. “Would a cup of coffee make you able to work efficiently and effectively, Detective Reed?”<br/><br/>Gavin scoffed and waved his hands in front of him- mocking the android. “Yes it would, very much so.”<br/><br/>“Just tell me how you take it.”<br/><br/>“Sweetener, drop of milk.”<br/><br/>With that, Nines just simply walked away, leaving the detective sitting where he was. There was something rather complex about Gavin that made the android feel a little perplexed. Gavin didn’t just seem like a rough detective. He was defensive- closed off… Like there was a huge wall that went up whenever someone tried to approach him and try to get close. To be able to work most efficiently with Gavin Reed, Nines would have to try and tear down those walls and make sure that nothing could get in their way to take down deviants.<br/><br/>“So, you must be the new android everyone's buzzing about.”<br/><br/>Nines turned away from the coffee he was making to look at the voice who was now engaging with him, instantly scanning.<br/><br/><em> Tina Chen </em></p><p>
  <em> Height: 5’5 - Weight: 120.3 </em>
</p><p><em> Badge Number: 5159 </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Position: Police Officer </em></p><p>
  <em> No criminal offences </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my name is Nines. The new RK900 sent by CyberLife. Pleasure to meet you, Tina Chen.”<br/><br/>Tina gave a small smile and nodded. “Well, Connor certainly made a difference here. I’m sure you will too. Are you assigned to be with Hank and Connor?”<br/><br/>Nines turned to the coffee he was making and shook his head. “No, I am a superior model to Connor. I have been assigned to be with Gavin Reed for the foreseeable future as we are now in charge of the android investigation into deviants with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and the RK800, Connor being on medical leave while he recovers from his partial amnesia.”<br/><br/>“Ah, I see. Gavin isn’t an easy one to work with. I’ve met all his previous work partners. Trust me- people will be making bets on you to see how long you last.”<br/><br/>“Well, Officer Chen. If you decide to take part, I suggest you put down that I will be with Gavin until CyberLife or Captain Fowler deems that I do not work with him anymore. I don’t have feelings he can hurt, I am not alive so there isn’t any way that he can get rid of me, unless he wants to personally pay for the damages.”<br/><br/>The officer gave a small chuckle and nodded. “Right, I’ll keep that in mind. Good luck out there.”<br/><br/>The RK900 finished making the coffee, LED sinking into yellow as he processed what Tina had just said.<br/><br/>“Luck? Why would an android like me need luck?”<br/><br/>“Well, Gavin is not an easy one. I’m about his only friend in the entire precinct. So, good luck with working with him. I’d say it to anyone- even an android.”<br/><br/>“Well, I guess I should thank you for that, Tina Chen. For you seem to be one of the few humans that isn’t intimidated by an android’s presence. Thank you, I hope to see you around more.”<br/><br/>Tina smiled a bit wider this time. “Wow, they programmed you to have some nice and polite tid-bits. They really thought of everything.”<br/><br/>Nines gave a small nod and left the kitchen.</p><p><br/><br/>***</p><p><br/><br/>“About time!” Gavin huffed as he took the cup out of the android’s hands.<br/><br/>“My apologies for taking so long, Detective Reed. I was engaging in conversation with your friend, Officer Chen.”</p><p>Gavin went silent- sipping his coffee. “Whatever, just don’t do it on my time.”<br/><br/>Nines scanned Gavin and saw that his mood had improved a little from the coffee and at the mention that Officer Chen was his friend.<br/><br/>“She’s the office gossip, well we both are. So don’t do anything stupid.”<br/><br/>“She said people are already starting to take bets on us.”<br/><br/>“On what?”<br/><br/>“How long I can remain your partner before I get replaced.”<br/><br/>Gavin chuckled at that and put his cup down, scrolling through his terminal. “Well, I might get in on that, I bet you won’t last a week with me.”<br/><br/>The RK900’s eye narrowed and he put his hand on Gavin’s chair- swiveling him around and leaning in- rather intimidating. “I very much doubt that, Detective. My mission is to get to the bottom of these Deviant cases. I will not idly stand by as your personal coffee machine. If you want to hurt me, you can pay the repair costs.” He then pushed the chair back and walked around him to the empty desk just by Officer Chris Miller. Nines already knew how to access the terminal from knowledge he’d received from Connor’s feed. At this point Amanda could talk to them both through the Zen garden and soon she would summon them both to meet each other- for Connor to be told he was going to be replaced with Nines because he was too inferior- failing to get any solid leads that would indicate why all the androids were going Deviant.<br/><br/>Imagine that… being replaced for being so inferior. Nines knew that would never happen to him. He was now the most advanced android to ever exist and he would not fail Amanda in the way that Connor had failed him and the rest of the DPD.<br/><br/>“Are you done looking over the cae file?” Gavin called. “We haven’t got all phucking day to get this shit done.”<br/><br/>Nines turned to Gavin and nodded. “Yes, I’ve just seen the case now… A AP700 by the name of Marie has been reported to murder one of it’s two owners- the male. The other owner, the male’s wife reported that she saw the body of her husband and saw blood and left the scene- locking the front door and calling the police. Her daughter and son are with her at her mother-in-laws… an ambulance arrived at the scene ten minutes ago and have reported him dead at the scene. We should head over now and find the Deviant.”<br/><br/>“You mean, see if it’s still there. It might be gone by now.”<br/><br/>“Don’t be so quick to judge, Detective Reed. This sounds fairly similar to the case that Connor had experienced on the first day in the field with Hank. I guess mine will be similar. At least I didn’t have to go on a bar crawl to find you.”<br/><br/>Gavin scoffed and stood up, huffing and downing the last of coffee before going towards the RK900. “Yeah, but you don’t need to be a Plastic Prick about how smart of an ass you can be. Now, let’s head out- we’re already late.”</p><p><br/><br/>***</p><p><br/><br/>Nines found himself in the Zen Garden. He had been expecting the call from Amanda to return there. It was now time to meet Connor.<br/><br/>He briefly looked around him. The garden was icy. The water was frozen over and it was snowing softly in small flurries around him. In all fairness, the RK900 had only visited the garden once before, when he was first created… It was sunny, warm and welcoming. He had spotted a cornucopia and scanned his hand, but when nothing happened he just let it go. Slowly, he made his way to the edge of the lake, spotting Amanda clad in her elegant gown.<br/><br/>“Amanda, it’s a pleasure to meet you again.”<br/><br/>“Ah, Connor.” She gave a small smile.<br/><br/>“I am now Nines. Detective Reed did not like the idea of two Connor’s, thus I’ve reprogrammed my system to respond to Nines.”<br/><br/>Amanda looked him up and down and nodded. “Alright, Nines it is. I can see that you are currently on your way to your first crime scene.”<br/><br/>“Yes. I assure you that I will find the Deviant and get leads to either Jericho or to how they Deviate.”<br/><br/>“Good. As the new and best RK product prototype, I expect big things from you, Nines.”<br/><br/>“I won’t let you down, Amanda.”<br/><br/>Just before they were about to continue their conversation, they both heard a voice calling out and turned to the source.<br/><br/>“Connor.”<br/><br/>“Amanda,” the inferior RK800 was standing before Nines, he looked cold and somewhat scared. “Did you need me for something?”<br/><br/><em>How can an Android look so scared. We can’t actually feel, only simulate.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em> Amanda shook her head- more than disappointed. “You keep failing me, Connor. I thought I should have trust in you… but…” A small shrug completed her sentence.<br/><br/>Connor’s brows drew into one of pain and he made a step closer to her. “I know my progress has been delayed, but we have a lead. Soon we will meet Kamski. He will give us answers for why Deviants have been-”<br/><br/>Holding her hand up, Amanda silenced him almost immediately.<br/><br/>Nines almost felt his biocomponents <em>shiver</em>. Even he could feel the power that Amanda held on the two of them.<br/><br/>“I do not like to be kept waiting. And you, Connor, have kept me waiting. It’s best you come back to CyberLife. We have someone who will take over the case. You can think of him like a brother, he’s a more improved model to you. <em>RK900</em> is his model type.”<br/><br/>Nines went to speak- to say something but as he did, he didn’t see Connor register him at all. He was hidden from Connor, shrouded by Amanda.<br/><br/>Connor looked at her with disbelief. Nines found it somewhat amusing to see his predecessor grovel. “I can do this, Amanda Please, just give me more time.”<br/><br/>“No, I have ran out of time for you. I’m going to order you to come back now- assemble yourself and come back. We know you’ve been scanning yourself and running diagnostics too many times as of late… over two-thousand. You’re clearly in no shape to work.”<br/><br/>“Amanda… please… I can complete this mission. I will find what we need to find.”<br/><br/></p><p>Shaking her head again, Amanda sighed. “It’s for the best, Connor.”<br/><br/>And with that, there was a sudden white flash and it was just Amanda and Nines.<br/><br/>“Why did you hide me from Connor?”<br/><br/>“There’s no need for him to properly meet you yet. Just focus on finding Deviants and bringing them back to your precinct to go to CyberLife.”<br/><br/>Nines simply inclined his head at Amanda. “As you wish.”</p><p><br/><br/>***</p><p><br/><br/>Back in the real world, Nines was sitting in Gavin’s car. As he came out of his ‘daze’ of sorts, he noticed Gavin was calling his name. It was heavily raining outside and they were in the richer housing district of Detroit.<br/><br/>“Nines? Did you really break after saying how you were the superior android of all time? Classic.”<br/><br/>The android turned to face the detective and gave him a look of distaste. “I did not break, Detective. I was simply making a report to CyberLife.”<br/><br/>“Well, you’re wasting time. We need to head out now, y’know, murder and crime and all that.”<br/><br/>“I understand, Detective.” Nines retorted before getting out of the car and walking towards the house.<br/><br/>Gavin followed quickly behind, cursing slightly as he tripped on the curb. This brought a cruel smile to Nines’ face (though the Detective would never see it).<br/><br/>Detective Ben Collins was waiting for them by the door.<br/><br/>“Good afternoon, Reed, Connor.”<br/><br/>“Actually, I am the new RK900 model sent by CyberLife. Gavin has deemed it suitable to dub me, Nines as to avoid confusion.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I mean the other Plastic Prick is still babysitting Hank.”<br/><br/><em> Not for much longer. </em>Nines thought to himself.</p><p>“I see, well, it should come in handy- the new model. It seems similar to the first case that Hank and Connor were involved in- weather and all.”<br/><br/>“This is the HK400 incident regarding Carlos Ortiz, isn’t that right, Detective Collins?”<br/><br/>Ben nodded and seemed a little impressed. “Yeah, that’s the one, but instead of the body being decomposed for weeks, it’s only been a few hours.”<br/><br/>“Right. We’ll get to work then, Ben.” Gavin huffed pushing past Nines. “Wanna get this done as quickly as possible.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Once inside, Nines could smell the blood as soon as they entered. A task appeared across his vision:<br/><br/><em>LOCATE BODY</em></p><p><em>FIND DEVIANT</em><br/><br/>“Jesus, that’s stronger than I expected.” Gavin commented.<br/><br/>The RK900 glanced around the room to get a sense of the layout. They were in a front room that would then lead into a dining-room though some double doors. Lavish velvet seats donned the front room, a marble floor and brick-work fireplace. These people were more than living well. The rest of the house must be filled with expensive artworks and furniture.<br/><br/>Nines chose to ignore Gavin now commenting on how fancy the house was and went right over to the body to scan him. LED fading into yellow he looked the corpse up and down.<br/><br/><br/><em> DECEASED </em> <em><br/></em> <em> BERNARD, HUGO </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Height: 6’ 2” - Weight: 202.3 lbs </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Estimated time of death: 10:20<br/><br/></em></p><p>He then continued to examine the body, the face was rather beat up…<br/><br/><em> Force Trauma </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Face has suffered from multiple attacks of blunt force trauma. Nose, broken, eyes are disconnected from sockets and one of the main blows is to the front-left- side of the head, hard enough the break the skull and cause damage to the left-frontal lobe </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Deceased no more than three hours<br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Scanning the rest of the body, he found more blunt force trauma to the corpse. Arms, broken and limp, cracked ribs, broken knees and even fractured collar bones and a few slipped discs in his spinal cord.<br/><br/><em> There was also a slight amount of blood in the corners of his mouth- possibly linked to broken ribs… punctured lung? </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>Finally, he had to scan fingerprints.<br/><br/><br/><em> FINGERPRINTS </em></p><p>Database match: BERNARD, Hugo<br/>Criminal record: Domestic abuse and tax fraud</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> RECONSTRUCTING... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nines saw the outline of Hugo stumbling up- arms in front of his face before they dropped limply by his side, broken… At this point he was already limping, something must’ve happened to him before the attacks to his face.<br/><br/>Standing up, he brushed his knees off and looked towards Gavin.<br/><br/>“Hugo Bernard… he’s not been dead for more than three hours. A lot of blunt force trauma to his body and specifically his face is what I would personally determine as a contributor to the cause of death.”<br/><br/>Gavin crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. “I just read that in the case file, it doesn’t surprise me much. You can see his broken nose and arms from here, the blood down his nose… God that’s a lot.”<br/><br/>“There’s even more in his mouth. His broken ribs have caused one, if not two of his lungs to be punctured, though the broken ribs happened before the injuries to his face... “<br/><br/></p><p>“Broken ribs?”<br/><br/>“Open his mouth if you don’t believe me.”<br/><br/>Gavin pulled some gloves out of his pocket and pulled them on with a loud snap, before pulling open. It took a few moments and some heavy grunting from the detective as rigor mortis had begun to set in. With a loud crack, the jaw snapped open and blood spilled from the corpse’s mouth, covering Gavin’s hand and getting on his leather jacket.<br/><br/>“Phucking hell!” He jumped back, groaning and gagging at the horrifc smell.<br/><br/>Amusement seemed to tickle at the androids system- simulated amusement- at how Gavin was getting some new gloves from a nearby officer, the bloodied gloves now going into a plastic bag for evidence. Nines leant back down at the body and got a blood sample with two fingers, licking it with his tongue to be able to get a blood match into his database.<br/><br/>“Hey, Plastic Prick. What the everloving Jesus are you doing?”<br/><br/>Nines stood up once more and turned to face Gavin. “I’m surprised Hank didn’t mention it to anyone. As an RK unit, both Connor and I can take real time samples. I now have Hugo Bernard’s blood in the database, if we find any more blood around the house, I can then confirm or deny whether or not it is his blood.”<br/><br/>“And do you really have to phucking lick it?”<br/><br/>“Yes, Detective.”<br/><br/>“Phucking CyberLife freaks! I’m going to look around more.”<br/><br/>Making his way through some double doors to his left, the RK900 slipped through them into a hallway. Things had been knocked over, but there was no sign of a murder weapon, <em>if </em>there was a murder weapon.<br/><br/>Pictures had been broken and there was a small amount of blood splatter on the wall (which Nines was quickly able to determine as Hugo’s blood), but the main thing that interested him was a faint trace of blue on the floor. He hadn’t noticed it as much around Hugo, but here, it was most certainly clear. Thirium.<br/><br/>He recalled a conversation RK800 once had with Hank.<br/><br/><em>‘Thirum. You call it “Blue Blood”. It’s the fluid that powers androids’ biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.” </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Hank tilted his head back slightly in understanding. “Oh… But I bet you can still see it, can’t you?”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Correct.”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>In his vision, his main task changed.<br/><br/><em>FIND DEVIANT</em><em><br/></em> <em>SEARCH FOR MORE BLUE BLOOD TRACES</em></p><p> </p><p>His vision flashed from normal to his ‘mind-palace’ everything fading into black and white, making it easier to spot the Thirium. It was easier to see it this way as it was starting to evaporate due to the fact that it had been over three hours since the body was killed.<br/><br/></p><p>Slowly he made his way down the hallway and saw that it led up the stairs.<br/><br/>“Hey, Plastic Prick, I need to go over some stuff with you. There’s no evidence in the dining room and we’re about to go over the kit-”<br/><br/>Nines turned on the stairs and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Do not interrupt me, Detective. I am on the verge of cracking this case, so I will ask you politely to please back away while <strong>I</strong> do my work.”  He went to turn back and go up the stairs, but Gavin grabbed his arm- tight.<br/><br/>“Get off me, Detective Reed.”<br/><br/>“Don’t ignore me you prick! You are below me, you are an android and you have to obey what <b>I</b> say!”<br/><br/>LED sinking into a deep red, Niles brustled slightly. “I may be below you, but I am your best chance at catching a Deviant. I am faster than you and I don’t feel pain. My systems are far superior and my main task is to find the root of deviancy to be able to bring an end to it. Don’t get in my way when I am investigating.” He pulled his arm away- enough to make sure that Gavin wouldn’t stumble, before he made his way up the stairs.<br/><br/>Letting his fans cool down a little, Nines took a deep breath before he made his way to the landing of the house where the thirium seemed more apparent. He could hear the Detective bounding up the stairs after him, but he wasn’t saying anything yet. Good.<br/>He scanned the floor more and more, seeing that the Thirium led into the bedroom.<br/><br/>“Alright, Detective, the Thirium is more apparent around here, so just wait here in case the Deviant is still having a violent episode.”<br/><br/>Gavin continued to stay quiet. It seems that his altercation with Nines himself had rattled him a little. Taking his silence as an agreement, Nines pushed the door open slowly and creeped in.<br/><br/>The bedroom was the biggest mess in the house thus far. There were clear signs of a struggle, with the bedsheets tossed everywhere, a small amount of human blood was on the floor, but it was the alarming rate of thirium that made the android step back for a moment.<br/><br/>“What’s got you hesitating, oh great detective?” Gavin chuckled as he came in. “Woah you almost look as pale as your coat!”<br/><br/>“There’s a lot of blue blood in here. You can’t see it, but it seems like this Deviant suffered an intense emotional shock… It looks like it was injured heavily.”<br/><br/>Nines saw the thirium get dragged across the floor and towards the wardrobe.<br/><br/>“Gavin.” He whispered.<br/><br/>“Oh you’re whispering now-”<br/><br/>“I don’t have time for your games!” Nines hissed now. “Close the door quietly.”<br/>Gavin threw his hands up and carefully closed the door before he started to creep towards the wardrobe. His footing basically had no sound, he could scan around to see where the integrity of the carpet would lead to creaking from the floorboards underneath. As he reached the wardrobe, he quickly pulled it open as was immediately attacked by the AP700. She was brandishing a bat and immediately whacked Nines on the arm. It was so strong that a sickening crack resounded through the room. Nines didn’t even flinch and grabbed the bat by his other arm, ripping the bat from her hands and throwing it into the wall near Gavin so hard that it embedded itself into the wall. In a flash, the RK900 grabbed both her arms and kicked her legs out from underneath her- pinning her to the ground.<br/><br/>The whole time, the Deviant was screaming, trying her best to get away from Nines. Her face was cracked, revealing much of her real plastic shell. Thirium was still leaking from her face and Nines could tell that the injuries littered her body.<br/><br/>“Gavin…” He grunted. “Get the others, we have the Deviant.”<br/><br/>The Detective nodded dumbly and quickly went out the room.<br/><br/>“Calm down now, or I will be forced to make you sleep.”<br/><br/>“Get off me!” She screamed. “He tried to hurt me! I was defending myself!” She then spat in his face- getting Thirium all over it.<br/><br/>She tried kicking Nines’ legs, but Nines was quicker and let his synthetic skin peel back to his shell around his hand. It was attached to her wrist so he could easily enforce the code to make her sleep.<br/><br/>After a few moments she stopped moving so much and Nines was able to sit back, pulling his jacket up to reveal a jagged crack down his arm. He could easily patch that up with a blowtorch and not get a replacement right off the bat.<br/><br/>Gavin came bounding in a few moments later seeing Marie limp on the ground and Nines pulling his jacket down to hide the fact that he was looking at his wound. He simply stood up and walked towards the Detective.<br/><br/>“Did you just kill a lead?”<br/><br/>“Though I have been ordered to hunt my own kind, Detective. I simply put it to sleep. It won’t fuss for a few hours, so we can get it into holding. If it was going to be more of a threat to humans, I would’ve terminated it.”<br/><br/>He then walked out of the room- planning to go sit in the car so Gavin could drive them back to the station. The detective looked out after him with a slight smirk on his face.<br/><br/>Nines, the android sent by CyberLife was a force to be reckoned with and this was only just the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>